Not So Normal Life
by NicoleMarieWest
Summary: The story of a girl who had to give up her childhood to raise her sister and the guy who does his best to help her. ELAVAN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I desided to write this story over again. I did not like where it was going before.  
****Enjoy!**

* * *

Liz went all over the house making sure she had everything she needed to leave. Normally she would already be at work but this is the first time she is taking her daughter Teagan to work with her

She had to admit she was nervous. No one knew about her little devil except her best friend Ariana and she didnt want to get fired for something she cant control.

Obviously TJ wasnt really her daughter she'd be to young to have a 6 year old. Tea was her sister who she adopted because her parents were never around.

She sighed. "Teagan Jade Gillies! If you dont get out here in one minute you cant play with Auntie"

That did the trick. TJ loved playing dress up with Ariana. The little girl came out of her room hoping as she finished putting on her shoe. "Aww no fair. And we were gonna promise not to be messy this time!" She said as Liz tied her shoes for her.

Liz laughed. Picking up her daughter, carrying her out of the house and into her car.

* * *

When they finally parked on set. Liz had texted Dan. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I'm here now. You'll see why I was late in a few. Please don't get mad at me for not telling you sooner.

Liz got out of the car only to find Teagan out of the car already. She put her hands on her hips. "What have I told you about getting out of this car without me there?"

TJ looked down. "I just want to show you I can be a big girl."

Liz picked her up and carried her through the set. "I know you are a big girl but there are pretty weird people here on this lot."

The girl laid her head on her mother's head as Liz ignored the freaked out looks from the crew and walked onto the classroom where she knew everyone would be. Softly she said. "Hey guys."

Ariana grinned as she heard Liz's voice. She then froze and her eyes widen as she heard her favorite little voice say, "Auntie!"

She giggled as she walked up and took the squirming girl out of her best friend's arms. "Hey my little princess."

TJ buried her head in Ari's shoulder. Nervous that all this people were staring at her.

"It is okay baby girl." Ariana said as Liz told the gang. "This is Teagan Jade Gillies."

Victoria rolled her eyes thinking Liz was an attention hog as Avan asked. "Your daughter?"

Liz giggled. "She is my baby sister who I raised and adopted when she was a newborn"

Vic muttered, "Great another reason everybody especially Avan to love her even more."

Ari shot her a dirty look as she watched Teagan go to Avan. "Be careful Jadey."

The girl ignored her aunt. "Are you Avan?"

He bent down next to her. "Yes. That is me sweetie"

Tea blurted, "Mommy talks about you all the time." Not knowing that Liz didn't want him to know.

She held out her arms, a sign that she wanted to be picked up. Avan swiftly picked her up and was shocked how easily and comfortable she felt in his arms. So were Liz and Ariana. "Oh really?"

TJ giggled as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and nodded into it.

He walked up to a blushing Liz and kissed her cheek, "You're so sweet. I am the exact same way Lizzie." He whispers in her ear, making her blush even more.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you like it. After I repost the chapters I like. I will write some new ones**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: his story may seem to be going a little fast but oh well. I dont care what people say  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been a week since the cast met Teagan and she has been on the set everyday.

Her and Avan are inseparable. It is surprising the bond they share. He hardly ever puts her down. He makes sure she is always close by when they are filming a scene so he can keep an eye on her.

"Avan. She is tired. She needs a nap. And she can't really do that here with all the loud noises." Ariana tried pleading with him.

Liz rubbed his hand. "She's right Av. Let Ari take her to her dressing room. Tea loves to sleep on that couch."

Avan sighed. "I guess you're right. Just be careful with her Ana." He said, handing the girl over to the petite teenager.

"I always am" and with that she skipped down the hall.

When the scene started Liz laid her head on Avan's shoulder and rolled her eyes at Vic like Jade is supposed to except those actions to her weren't acting just natural habit.

They started talking in the background completely ignoring Vic babbling to Leon in character.

Liz sighed happily. "You are the first guy I let be in her life."

Avan raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Av she is 6. She is super sensitive. Gets easily attached to people. I didn't want to see her getting her heart broken by someone she loves abandoning her. I only trust you with her because I trust you with myself probably more then any guys I know. Well except Frankie."

Avan made her look into his eyes. "I promise I'll do everything in my power not to leave you guys if its that last thing I do. And if you want to stop whatever we have I will still be big part of her life for as long as she wants me to be."

She shook her head. "I can't let you do something like that. You should enjoy being young and having freedom. You shouldn't be tied down raising a child who isn't even yours. Especially if you don't have to in the first place."

Avan sighed. "Elizabeth you need to realize I want to help you. I want to be a father to her if she will let me. And I'm pretty sure she will. It is was my own decision. I've only known her a week and she already feels like she is my own daughter. I feel like my life now has purpose to it. And if she later decides to call me Daddy I will be the happiest guy in the world."

Liz smiled and lifted her head softly. "Why do you have to be so fucking prefect?" She leaned in to kiss him only to be interrupted by a loud voice.

She turned. "Teagan what are you doing up? You are supposed to be sleeping."

Ariana ran in, obviously out of breath. "She wanted to stay up to watch you andskip the nap."

Liz picked up TJ. "Auntie Ari gave you sugar didn't she? Teagan nodded. "A coke slushy to be exact,"

Liz sighs, "What have I said Ars? Give her no sugar"

Avan raised his hand. "Wait, what's wrong with giving her some sugar?"

Ari giggled. "When she has sugar she is more hyper then I usually am." Liz continued. "And when they are together it is double trouble."

Avan took Teagan from Liz, "Someone more hyper then Ariana? I didn't think that was even possible." He kissed his little girl's hair. "Aren't you a little terror"

Liz laughed at the joke, hoping she would crash soon.

* * *

**A/N: I sort of wish I have a relationship like Avan and TJ**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

The girls decided to take a break from the guys. So they decided to have a sleepover.

Their plan was to have a live chat. Because they haven't had one in a while. But this one will have a special guest Teagan.

Avan is gonna watch and text them during so that they get his opinion on some things.

Ari set up the chat. "You can start it Lil Red." Liz called from her place in the kitchen.

Ariana turned it on and pulled TJ on her lap. "Hey guys. Liz and I decided to do a live chat for you. Liz will be here soon."

She read someone's post about who is the little girl. She turned to Teagan and asked. "Do you want to tell them who you are?"

The little girl started waving. "Hi. I'm Teagan Gillies."

All of a sudden comment after comment came in saying things like. "Gillies? As in Liz's last name? How is that possible? Isn't Liz an only child?"

Ari opened her mouth to explain but Liz beat her to it. "She is my baby sister would I adopted and raised because our parents left us."

Tea could tell her mom was somewhat upset so she crawled into her lap and cuddle into her.

Ariana said. "Okay. Lets answer your questions."

And then a bunch of questions came rushing in

Ariana read a question. Do you watch Pretty Little Liars? "I actually don't. I have never had much interest in it"

Liz raised her hand. "I do or I have because it is one of the few shows that this one will stay still to sit through. It is actually very addictive."

Teagan spoke up. "Spencer and Toby are my favorite characters. Spencer because she's smart. Toby because well let's just face it. He is cute. They also remind me of Beck and Jade in a way because like Bade they are the exact opposite of each other."

Liz smiled at her daughter's words as she received the first text of the night. After reading it she rolled her eyes. Handing her phone to her best friend, "Read what he just sent me?"

She read it and sighed. Looking in the camera she said. "He's an idiot. You are an idiot Avan. So she thinks someone is cute. It is not that big of a deal."

Teagan looked confused. "Wait what Av say?" She took the phone and read it as best she could. Putting it down she said very Cat Valentine like. "I don't get it."

Liz read the next question. Ariana, how did you decide for Cat to call Jade Jadey?

Tea started bouncing up and down. "I know! I know the answer!" She was very proud in herself.

Liz laughed trying to calm her down. "We all know the answer baby but let auntie answer this one."

Ariana smiled. "You see Teagan's middle name is Jade. And Jadey is my little nickname for her. So I thought it would be perfect for Cat to call Jade."

Teagan read. Liz, how do you like working with Avan?

Liz smiled. "Avan is perfect. He is a great person to work with. He makes me so comfortable when doing Beck and Jade romantic scenes."

Ari said under her breath but loud enough for everyone to hear. "That is because it isn't really acting." And TJ continued. "He also comes home with us every night."

Liz's phone buzzed. Another text from Avan. Tea took it and read it. "Baby girl. You weren't supposed to tell them that. No one knows about that just yet."

Her next words shocked everyone in her young life. "I'm sorry Daddy. It just kind of slipped out. I love you Daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

Avan was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Don't get him wrong, he wanted this to happen he just didn't think it would happen this soon. He was the happiest guy on the planet at this very moment.

He knew the girls wanted to have a night out andescape life. But they cant exactly do that while having to keep their eyes on a 6 year old. So he was gonna take her off their hands.

He wanted to spend alone time with the little girl anyway and he knew that it was her bedtime soon. If she stays with Liz and Ari she will more then likely stay up and be extremely tired and grumpy in the morning.

When he got there, he knocked on the petite redhead's door. Avan heard cautious from inside and he rolled his eyes.

Liz was yelling at Ari jokingly for liking the kiss Beck and Cat shared on the show. She was chasing her around the house when the doorbell rang and she heard Teagan say she would get it. She yelled warningly. "Becareful TJ."

The little girl procededto open the door but very slowly as to not upset her mother. "Daddy!" She screamed as he picked her and carried her back in the house.

"Why hello princess." He looked at the teenagers in front of him running around. "Whats going on here?" He whispered to the miniature Liz.

Teagan bit her lip to try to conceal her laughter. "Someone askedAuntie if she liked the Beck and Cat kiss and she said she loved it. Let's just say she wasn't happy about it."

Liz stopped to take a breath when she noticed Avan was there. She put her hands on her hips. "And what are you doing here mister?"

Avan laughed at Liz's Mommy tone. "I thought oyu two might want to have a night out. So I came to pick up the baby."

Teagan looked at her dad with a sneer. She slapped him upside the head as best she could. "I am not a baby, Daddy!"

Liz laughed. "She truly is my daughter." To which TJ blushed and buried her head into Avan's shoulder. "But to us you are a baby."

Liz rolled her eyes. "If by night out you mean me beating my best friend's a-s-s. Then yes that's what we are gonna be doing."

Avan put his daughter down ignored the slight pain in his heart as she whined for a moment

He walked up to Liz, wrapping his arms around her waist and pecked her lips. "You need to relax. That kiss meant nothing to me. Ariana is like a baby sister to me. You have nothing to worry about."

Liz gave him a serious look. " I better not Jogia." She said kissing him again.

"Eww!" They heard their daughter say as shecovers her face with her hands trying her best not to see what her parents were doing.

"Well I guess I should get Ms. Cranky Pants home and to bed. He said before picking up the girl, sneaking a kiss from Liz and walked out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

As they were a mile or 5 away from the house and TJ was belting to Thrift-shop Avan's phone rang.

He looked at it and sighed when he saw his mom was calling. Avan said, "Baby stop for a minute before answering it. "Hey mom."

His mom replied. "Hey son. Where are you? I wanted to see you and you aren't at your house."

He rolled his eyes. "That's because I'm going to Elizabeth's"

From her tone his mom sounded confused. "I thought you said she was with Ariana. Why are you going there if she isn't there?"

"It feels more like home then my house does." Avan said carrying Teagan into the house.

"Well, can I come there to see you there? Do you think Elizabeth will mind."

He shook his head. "I don't think Liz will mind."

His mom smiled. "Great. I'll be there in like 30 minutes."

Avan let out a sigh of relief. This gives him time to put the little Gillies to bed before his mom gets here. "Sounds good. Bye Mom."

He turned to the little one. "Time for bed." He said, leading her to her bedroom. Grateful she was too tired to argue with him.

* * *

Avan was talking to his mom. "How's the show going?" She asked him.

"It's good. Just stressful. Luckily I have 3 ladies helping me with my lines"

"Wait," His mom asks confused. "3 ladies? Who's the third?"

He had to cover his ass. "Even though I don't talk to Vic much anymore, she sometimes helps" Avan says as they hear noices from upstairs.

"What is that?" His mother asked concerned. She after all thought they were the only two in the house.

"Uhh.. That is Ari's dog Coco. I'm watching her." His daughter should be asleep. Avan will have a talk with her once his mom leaves.

His mom started to talk again when they were interrupted yet again this time by a crash and a loud moan. Before she could ask what that was Avan was dashing up the stairs.

When she followed him up there she was shocked to see the sight in front of her. A young girl about 6 on the floor holding her wrist.

Avan swiftly picked up the girl and sat on her bed. He held her tightly saying, "Shh I got you sweetie"

He looked up at his mom, "Can you get the gaze? It is in the 3rd shelf of the bathroom"

As his mom left the room, all Avan was trying to keep TJ calm and holding her wrist making sure it doesn't get worse.

His mom walked back in and handed him the gaze. She watched in awe as he carefully wrapped the child's arm. "So how is she related to Liz?"

Avan sighed. He didn't think he had to explain this situation so quickly. "She is her sister who she raised."

His mom smiled. "Well you are very good with her and I bet Elizabeth is just as good, if not better."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning when Avan took TJ to set he was surprised at what he found.

"What the hell happened to you two last night?" He asked as he walked to Liz and kissed her cheek.

Liz winced at the loudness of his voice. "We went out like you told us to." She snapped at him.

Avan sighed. "I didn't mean go get so drunk off your ass that you can't do yourjob in the morning. How many did you have?"

Liz sneered. "It isn't your business to know how much I drank. I can drink as much as I damn well please!"

Avan didn't want to raise his voice but he did. "It is my business Liz. You have a responsibility to deal with. Our daughter!"

Ari talked for her signing to her to keep quiet. "Sorry for her behavior Av. You have never seen her drunk before. She starts to act worse then Jade. I tried to get her to stop but she said she needed to escape life."

Avan smiled and was kind of shocked Ariana could control Liz like that. "I'll go make her my hangover remedy." He said leaving the room.

Next thing they heard was another loud voice. This time screaming, "Mommy!"

Liz winced again. Teagan Jade can you please keep your voice down? Mommy has a major headache."

TJ proceeded to climb in to her mother's lap. "I sorry Mommy. I did not know"

Liz smiled. "I know you didn't baby." She wrapped her arms protectively around her child.

As Liz touched her right hand, TJ couldn't help but flinch and yelp in pain.

This was the first time Liz noticed the bandage on her daughter's wrist. She motioned Ari to come closer. "What is that?"

Teagan was trying to avoid contact with the adults at all costs. "Umm." She said just as Avan walked back in.

Avan's eyes widened as he saw Liz looking at TJ's hand. "I can explain that."

Liz snapped at him. "You better. I thought I could trust you with her! Now tell me what happened to my child!"

Teagan spoke up before Avan could. "Mommy don't blame Daddy. It was my fault. He tucked me into bed and told me to get some sleep. To not play with Coco but I didn't listen. I put my hand down to pet her. I guess I was to close to the edge because when she ran away and I tried to reach for her I fell off the bed and onto my hand."

Liz's eyes soften. She should not have jumped to conclusions without hearing the facts. "Well sweetheart I hope this teaches you to always listen to Mommy, Daddy and Auntie Ari because we don't want to see you get hurt."

Teagan nodded as she laid her head on Liz's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Avan went over to sit by his girls. He stroked his little girl's hair as he looked into Liz's mesmerizing eyes.

She smiled at him and took his hand. "I'm sorry for accusing you of not watching her especially considering how important she is to you."

Avan shook his head. "It is completely understandable baby. You aren't used to other people taking care of her since for the past 6 years you have raised her mostly on your own." He said pulling her in a passionate kiss.

"Aww!" Ariana said in the background, interrupting them.

Liz sent her a glare. "Maybe you should go find Matt. I'm pretty sure he missed you last night"

Ariana slapped her head. "That is what I'm gonna do right now. You too enjoy yourselves." She walked away, smirking to herself.

From across the room Victoria watched the little family cuddle in disgust. She muttered to herself. "I'm going to break those two up. One way or another."


	7. Chapter 7

After all that happened they tried to make sure they didn't hurt their daughter more then she already was.

Avan was sitting with Liz, TJ and Ari after a long day of shooting.

He was the first to speak up from their silence. "You know you girls haven't told me about Tea as she was growing up."

Liz shifted herself in his arms so she could get a better look and Ariana smirked. "What on earth would you like to know."

"Anything. Her first word. The first steps she took. Her first day of school. Pretty much all you can think of."

Ariana and Elizabeth took a moment to smirk at each other. This was gonna be a hella fun night.

"I'm going to start with her first word. It had to be one of the greatest days of my life."

* * *

_Liz was on the ground doing her homework watching her 10 month old sister crawl around and play with her toys._

_This is what they usually do at night because their parents are usually out partying and drinking. Not giving a damn about their life at home._

_Liz smiled at the baby babbling. Normally a baby's constant talking would annoy their older siblings. But to Liz it seemed like the best sound in the world._

_As the door open TJ looked up and said her first word. "Mama!"_

_Liz didn't have time to be shocked before her mom came into the room, picking up the baby and scream happily._

_The baby all of a sudden started squirming and screaming loudly. "Mama!" She screamed with tears falling down her porcelain face. She was pointing at Liz._

_Before Liz could fully comprehend what was going on. A hand came across her face. "Do you want to explain why my daughter is calling, you, her sister mama?"_

_Liz shot him a glare. "Maybe that's because I'm the one who is always up with her. All you two do is get drunk and high."_

_Her dad smirked and grabbed the child. Taking her in the bathroom as Liz followed behind._

_As Liz walked in she almost screamed in horror at the sight she saw. Her dad had the baby by her ankle above the bathtub full of water. "Say Goodbye Liz." He said letting go of TJ._

_"My baby!" Liz screamed as she ran up as quickly has she could, catching the baby before she hit the water._

_Walking out of the bathroom, trying to calm Teagan down the best she could. "You two are the worst parents in the world. If you ever plan on coming near us again, you are sorely mistaken." She said while walking to her car with all their stuff._

* * *

"Damn who knew Liz was a bad ass, even then." Avan said, extremely proud of the girl in his arms.

Ariana started bouncing TJ on her lap. "I knew that since the beginning and I wouldn't except anything less from her."

Teagan smiled. "And now she really is my mommy."

Liz turned to her daughter. "Deep down I think I was always your mom. The stork just gave you to the wrong person."

Ariana kissed her niece's cheek. "Now I have my little ball of sunshine for all the rest of my life and I couldn't be happier."

Avan smiles as Ari passes TJ to him. "I can't imagine my life without her. My life before you guys seems like a boring and distant memory."

Liz smiled at his words. He had to be the sweetest most romantic person she has ever known.

Avan put the child on his shoulder but makes sure she is in a good enough position so she wouldn't fall off. "Who are her godparents?"

Liz was a little taken aback by the question but knew he would ask sometime. After all he had a right to know what would happen to his child if they died.

She smiled. "Before the incident it was my aunt and uncle. But after since I couldn't trust any of my family with her. I turned to the two people I knew I could trust no matter what."

Ariana finished for her. "And those two people would be me and Frankie."

"Well Lizzie made the perfect choice. You and Frankie are amazing with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Avan was so happy. To him life was perfect though he didn't like the tabloids are always in there business but that is the price of being famous I guess.

He was in the kitchen helping Liz cook while keeping an eyes on their rambunctious little girl.

They had to make sure they were cooking something they knew for a fact Teagan would like. The girl had to be the pickiest eater on the planet.

"You think maybe while the food is in the oven we could have some alone time." Avan whispers sexily in Liz's ear, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

Liz couldn't help but giggle. "Avan!" She squealed, lightly pushing him away. "Our daughter is fully awake. She might need us for something."

Avan knew that Liz was still a virgin and he respected that. He didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for and could possibly regret it later.

Avan sighed, letting go of her pouting. "She's always gonna need us Liz. No matter what. We can't help that."

Liz pouted when he let her go. She loved the feeling of being in his arms. "I'll make it up to you soon"

All of a sudden they heard a scream coming from their daughter in the living room. Avan was about to go after her but Liz grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"She is watching Pretty Little Liars. That show is very suspenseful. She is probably just overly shocked by something."

Avan ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't get why you let her watch that shit. It will end up giving her nightmares.

Liz wrapped his arms around his neck in a attempt to calm him down. "Relax. She watched it countless times before and there were no problems. Besides, the show is not even that graphic."

He took a panicked look at his daughter to make sure she was alright. The 6 year old seemed to calm down a significant amount.

Avan grabbed Liz's hand, dragging her into the living room to their youngster.

Liz smiled at her child. She was still debating on whether or not to let her get streaks in her perfect black hair to resemble her own.

"What was with the screaming earlier baby girl? You seemed shocked. Did something happen on the show?"

Teagan looked at the floor. "No. It wasn't the show. I turned on e news and I found this. You might want to look." She said pressing play on the DVR.

As the clip started Liz's eyes widen. On the screen in front of her was a picture of Avan and Victoria kissing and it looked pretty damn recent.

Avan could not believe what was happening as Liz turned to him with tears forming in her eyes and a pissed off expression on her face. "Baby let me explain"

Liz was on the verge of exploding but told herself to refrain from it because of her daughter. "What's there to explain?! By the looks of it you cheated."

Avan sighed. "I would never do that to you. To our family. You two are the most important things to me. I would never do anything to jeopardize that."

Liz rolled her eyes. How could he lie to her face and how could she be so stupid. "It seems like you managed to ruin it in a matter of minutes"

Avan took her face in his eyes. "Elizabeth Egan Gillies I'm in love with you. Not some manipulative bitch."

Elizabeth ripped out of his grasps. "How could I be so stupid to fall in love with you. To let you be in Teagan's life. I knew something like this would happen. All guys are the same. I need to have some time apart to reevaluate this relationship."

Avan got up with his head hung low. He picked up the girl and whispers to her so Liz can't hear. "You believe Daddy is telling the truth right? That he wouldn't hurt you or Mommy like that."

Teagan nodded her head from its place on his neck. "And I will help you get Mommy back."

Avan smiled, extremely proud of his little princess. "That's my girl." He said before putting her down and leaving the house.


End file.
